


The Rain's Gonna Fall on You

by HYPERFocused



Series: Sam Rydell is Alive and Well, and Living on Atlantis. [2]
Category: Sports Night, Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Croc - Freeform, Declassification, M/M, Wraith, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-07
Updated: 2014-08-07
Packaged: 2017-10-09 03:58:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/82823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HYPERFocused/pseuds/HYPERFocused
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Atlantis has been declassified, and Dan's got concerns.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Rain's Gonna Fall on You

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: for the [](http://community.livejournal.com/cliche_bingo/profile)[](http://community.livejournal.com/cliche_bingo/)**cliche_bingo** 'Zombies' prompt.
> 
> Wasn't originally intended that way, but could be read as a sequel to The Sound of One Hand Clapping.

Sometimes, Casey didn't get Dan. He was glad he _had_ Dan, but understanding him? That was a different story.

Case in point, Dan's weird concern of the moment. It was different from everyone else's concern, namely the Stargate Program, and the revelation we truly weren't alone in the universe, and that travels to other worlds could be faster and possibly less of a hassle than commuting from Connecticut (if equally as expensive, given gas prices lately).

Of course the Atlantis expedition had scarier things to deal with than difficult commutes, road rage, or -- dare he say it -- even Sally. They'd heard a little bit about the Wraith, who had been the worst threat, but were now vanquished. Casey had his doubts they were the only threat, but he imagined the public wouldn't be told about anything they actually needed to worry about. Ignorance was bliss, and people were all too blissful about monsters that were nearly too far away to imagine. Sadly, they hadn't counted on Dan, whose imagination had been put to much better use last night, and who now should be working on his part of their script.

"Okay, Dan, I'll bite. _What _could possibly be an even worse threat than The Wraith?"

"Nice choice of words there. 'Bite'. Zombies."

"Zombies." Casey didn't recall Dan mentioning having watched any horror movies lately, certainly they hadn't seen any together, because Casey was kind of a wuss about those things, he freely admitted.

"Yes, Casey. Zombies. The undead. Shambling, limb-dropping brain-eating creatures. Though there's some debate on the etymology -- "

"I know what they are, What about them? "

"I'm worried about zombies in Atlantis. I mean, we know they defeated the space vampires, but what if there are zombies just waiting their turn to get at all the geniuses we've sent over there. It'd be a smorgasbord. And then what if they came here?"

"OK, wait. The biggest news in human history is only a week old, and while most of us are still processing the whole 'We are not alone' thing, you're worried about space zombies? You do know the Wraith weren't _actual_ vampires."

"Of course they're not. They aren't even hot."

"Don't tell me you have a Vampire thing. Not the sparkly ones, I hope."

Dan shuddered."God, no. I guess I read 'Interview with a Vampire' at an impressionable age. Sucks, doesn't it?"

"Much like its author, lately. And your pun."

"Is this your way of saying you're too tired to concentrate on our script? I know we didn't get much sleep last night."

"Whose fault was that?"

"I don't remember you complaining. Well, except for telling me not to stop."  
"Well, you do insist on taking your time."

"I just think some things shouldn't be rushed. They should be savored."

" I'm all for savoring, as long as it doesn't take all night to get started. I just thought we might want to get at least a little sleep."

"I'll sleep when I'm dead. Or not."

"Don't worry, Danny. If you get turned into a Zombie you can eat my brain, first. Now lets get to work."

"Well, as long as you're letting me pick your brain anyway, tell me what you think about this for segment two…"


End file.
